Incorruptible
by Griseldis
Summary: C'était bien connu, d'un coup de son marteau magique, Felix Fixe pouvait tout réparer, tout remettre droit, tout arranger, tout soigner. Absolument tout.


_Écrit pour la **61ème nuit du FoF** sur le thème **Bidule**._

 _Disclaimer : Wreck-it Ralph, son univers et ses personnages appartiennent à... waouh, je sais pas, parce que je ne comprends toujours pas comment Disney a réussi à avoir accès à tant de personnages ! Ça a dû leur coûter bonbon x) Bref, pas à moi en tout cas !_

* * *

.

 **Incorruptible**

.

Felix aimait ses voisins. Vraiment. On ne passe pas trente ans à aider les gens sans que cela tisse des liens, surtout quand ces gens vous adorent et organisent chaque soir une fête pour vous.

Néanmoins, depuis quelque temps, Felix devait admettre qu'il ressentait un début d'agacement face à leur affection légèrement envahissante. Concrètement, depuis qu'il était marié avec Tamora. Vraiment, il les adorait mais ses soirées il préférait désormais les passer en tête à tête avec sa splendide épouse que dans une de leur énième fête. Ce n'était peut-être pas très gentil ou très héroïque, mais il était assez gentil et héroïque pendant les heures d'ouverture. De tous, la charmante Nell, qui n'avait jamais caché son béguin était une des plus insistantes, trouvant des prétextes pour le déranger à toute heure.

C'était bien connu, d'un coup de son marteau magique, Felix Fixe pouvait tout réparer, tout remettre droit, tout arranger, tout soigner. Absolument tout. Donc, il y avait rarement de soir où un de ses voisins ne venaient pas, de n'importe quel horrible bibelot offert par une aïeule et qui avait été cassé, d'une gouttière tordue, d'une mayonnaise qui avait tourné ou même d'un chien malade pour lui demander un coup de main et plus concrètement de marteau.

C'est pourquoi quand la sonnette retentit ce soir-là, au moment précis où Tamora déclarait que ses fettucini à la carbonara était la chose la plus succulente du monde et qu'elle lui interdisait formellement d'en refaire parce qu'elle voulait garder la ligne et qu'il faudrait énormément d'exercices pour compenser celui qu'elle venait de dévorer de si bon appétit, et vu son sourire, il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir sur le genre d'exercices auxquels elle pensait, Felix se dirigea vers la porte avec la ferme intention, si c'était Nell, de l'envoyer promener quitte à être grossier.

Et effectivement, c'était Nell, mais pas toute seule. Deanna, Don et Roy l'accompagnaient, avec des visages si sévères que le ventre de Felix se noua.

« Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il très inquiet, craignant une nouvelle catastrophe comme une invasion de Cy-bug.

─ Felix, déclara Deanna avec une dignité froide, il faut que nous parlions de Ralph. »

Ralph.

Encore.

Ses gentils voisins ne comprenaient pas pourquoi leur cher Felix était soudain devenu si ami avec cette grosse brute de Ralph. Leur monde était terriblement exigu, ils ne sortaient jamais de leur jeu, ils n'avaient pas compris ce qu'avait fait Ralph pour les sauver tous. Même si bien sûr, c'était lui aussi qui avait été en partie responsable. Felix avait choisi de soigneusement laissé ce détail hors de la connaissance de ses voisins.

Au début, il fallait le reconnaître, ils avaient tenté d'être aimables avec lui, mais les destructions continuelles de Ralph et sa maladresse sociale avaient de nouveau dressé les boucliers.

« D'accord, » soupira-t-il, en les laissant entrer, sachant que sa soirée était ruinée.

D'ailleurs la porte de la chambre qui claqua avec force le renseigna sur les dispositions rien moins qu'aimable de son épouse. Pas d'exercices ce soir, visiblement.

« Nous interrompons peut-être quelque chose ? » tenta Nell avec un sourire timide. Toute sa petite personne carrée émettait une aura de satisfaction qui rendait cette soudaine timidité très peu crédible.

« C'est bon, soupira Felix. Alors, Ralph ?

─ Felix, ça ne peut plus continuer ! » Roy s'était assis sur le canapé en disant cela, et avec stupeur, Felix remarqua qu'il avait à la main une assiette de fettucini. À quel moment s'était-il servi ?

« Il détruit vos maisons parce que c'est le jeu. Vous le savez bien, sans lui, le jeu ne peut pas continuer.

─ Nous ne parlons pas de ça ! s'exclama Deanna. Nous parlons de lui et de… vous savez. Cette enfant.

─ Vanellope ?

─ Oui. Ils sont tous le temps ensemble !

─ Et bien, soupira Felix. Pas tout le temps. Juste quand le magasin est fermé. Et c'est vrai qu'elle fait des blagues mais elle n'est pas vraiment méchante.

─ Nous ne parlons pas de ça ! répéta Deanna. Mais je ne peux pas en parler plus clairement. Je veux dire, je suis une dame…

─ Ce qui est inadmissible, dit Roy en continuant d'engloutir son dîner, c'est qu'ils sont tout le temps ensemble et que ce n'est pas normal.

─ Et bien, non, » reconnut Felix en se demandant si ses voisins tentaient de lui faire comprendre par des moyens détournés qu'ils désapprouvaient sa relation avec Tamora, un personnage d'un autre jeu. « Mais nous sommes à l'heure d'Internet et il faut savoir évoluer…

─ Justement, Internet, dit Don avec un sourire un peu gêné. Nous avons découvert beaucoup de choses sur Internet depuis que la salle d'arcade est connectée.

─ Et ? demanda Felix.

─ Il y a des hommes qui aiment les enfants.

─ Tout le monde aime les enfants, déclara Felix en fronçant les sourcils. Moi-même, j'adore les enfants. »

Et si ses voisins cessaient de les interrompre constamment, Tamora et lui avaient même l'intention d'en fabriquer quelques-uns.

« Pas comme ça, protesta Nell. Pas comme ça. Il y a des gens, des monstres, qui préfèrent les enfants… pour certaines activités d'adultes. Nous pensons que la relation entre Ralph et Vanellope n'est pas appropriée et nous voulons que tu y mettes fin. »

Il y eut un long silence, qui s'étira tandis que lentement, Felix réalisait ce que ces mots signifiaient exactement. Il hésitait entre le rire et les larmes. Même si c'était vrai, et il était bien sûr que ce n'était pas le cas, qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pu y faire ?

Dans un état second, il passa la demi-heure suivante à tenter de rassurer ses voisins, à temporiser, à promettre des choses qui n'avaient pas de sens.

Quand il réussit enfin à les mettre à la porte, dont la très collante Nell qui voulait absolument l'aider à faire la vaisselle, Felix se sentait terriblement fatigué, physiquement et moralement.

Ses voisins étaient de bonnes personnes et ils s'inquiétaient voilà tout. Bien sûr, ils aimaient colporter les ragots parce que la vie devenait monotone au bout de trente ans. Ils n'étaient pas méchants. Les Cy-bugs étaient méchants. L'un dans l'autre, se préoccuper du bien-être de Vanellope était une action des plus louables.

D'ailleurs, lui-même avait considéré Ralph avec un mélange de mépris et de pitié pendant des années alors il ne fallait pas s'étonner que ses voisins n'arrivent pas encore à l'apprécier. Après tout, c'était sa faute, à lui. Il aurait dû être héroïque et gentil avec tout le monde depuis le début, dont Ralph.

Avec un soupir, Felix regarda la table abandonnée du dîner, la porte fermée de la chambre et découragé, n'ayant ni l'envie de débarrasser la première et se sentant bien trop honteux pour ouvrir la seconde, il se dirigea vers sa fenêtre. Il avait besoin d'air frais.

Immédiatement, ses yeux se posèrent sur la décharge. Une silhouette énorme et monstrueuse s'agitait, accompagnée d'une toute petite, minuscule en comparaison, mais terriblement agile.

Ralph et Vanellope parlaient très fort, en riant, et en construisant ce qui ressemblait vaguement à un robot. La gamine était un vrai génie quand il s'agissait de mécanique.

C'était tellement évident, ces deux-là s'aimaient d'une tendresse profonde et réciproque, ni père et fille, ni grand frère et petite sœur et encore moins comme… ce qu'avait insinué ses voisins. Ils avaient eu la chance de se découvrir, le géant maladroit et la princesse oubliée, et ils s'aimaient d'une manière qui ne ressemblait à aucune autre parce qu'ils étaient uniques, tout simplement. Peut-être qu'un jour Vanellope serait mise à jour et grandirait et qu'alors les choses changeraient, mais pour l'instant, il ne voyait que deux amis jouant dans la nuit.

Il soupira.

C'était bien connu, d'un coup de son marteau magique, Felix Fixe pouvait tout réparer, tout remettre droit, tout arranger, tout soigner. Absolument tout. Sauf bien sûr ce qui n'était ni cassé, ni tordu, ni mauvais, ni empoisonné.

.

* * *

 _Ah, les ragots... Ils ressemblent beaucoup aux Cy-bugs sauf qu'ils sont beaucoup plus difficiles à tuer. Cela dit un jour, j'aimerai bien faire une romance entre Ralph et Vanellope "mise à jour". Je suis sûre qu'ils seraient adorables ! Si vous voulez dire quelque chose, vous savez comment faire ;)_


End file.
